Mewtwo
#150 Mewtwo (ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Mewtwo was created by modifying Mew's DNA to become a super-powered clone. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo X via the Mewtwonite X or Mega Mewtwo Y via the Mewtwonite Y. Ian shows great symbolic powers with it, due to its incredible psychic abilities. Pokédex entries Generation I Red and Blue: It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments. Yellow: Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different. Generation II Gold: Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. Silver: It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. Crystal: Said to rest quietly in an undiscovered cave, this Pokémon was created solely for battling. Generation III Ruby and Sapphire: Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. Emerald: A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart. FireRed: A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result. LeafGreen: It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum: A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. HeartGold: Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. SoulSilver: It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. Generation V Black, White, Black 2, and White 2: A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. Generation VI X''': It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. '''Y: A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. Game locations Generation I Red, Blue, and Yellow: Cerulean Cave (only one) Generation II Gold, Silver, and Crystal: Time Capsule, Event Generation III Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: Trade FireRed and LeafGreen: Cerulean Cave (only one) Generation IV Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum: Trade HeartGold and SoulSilver: Cerulean Cave (only one) Generation V Black, White, Black 2, and White 2: Poké Transfer, Event Generation VI X''' and '''Y: Unknown Dungeon (only one) Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Trade Base stats Mewtwo Mega Mewtwo X Mega Mewtwo Y Sprites Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation VI Super Smash Bros. Mewtwo is a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Mewtwo is a downloadable character released on April 28, 2015, though it was available to Club Nintendo members who registered both the 3DS and Wii U versions of Super Smash Bros. early on April 15, 2015. Below are demonstrations of Mewtwo's moves. Listed below are Mewtwo's alternate costumes. Category:Video Games Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Evolution Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Generation I Category:Psychic-types Category:Fighting-types